falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maine-Tek (Maine Technology)
And no this is not to open the door to robot armies or overpowered fations The.Brick.Battle (talk) 02:32, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Overpowered weapons on the other hand... MongoosePirate (talk) 02:46, November 21, 2016 (UTC) The lack of formatting hurts my soul Darthfish (talk) 03:28, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry... I'll get around to formatting it but unfortunately I had to whip this up on google docs in my spare time so I didn't get a chance to format.The.Brick.Battle (talk) 03:37, November 21, 2016 (UTC) I write my articles in Word to catch (most) of the spelling and grammar problems. I then transpose that to Notepad to turn it into raw text, and transpose that to the visual editor. So while i still need to do the actual format editing, it leaves the strucutre intact. Darthfish (talk) 03:53, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Obviously I'm no expert here but a) you've got grossly overpowered wepaons and b) the tech displayed seems to be at odds with existing Fallout canon in a number of ways. Darthfish (talk) 04:39, November 21, 2016 (UTC) How so for the it goes against Canon bit? The.Brick.Battle (talk) 04:54, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay, this is just my observations from a skim. In essence, you have huge a super-magical tech company that vomits out a constrant stream of 'first in the world' or 'world's best' or the like. You've got a huge list of things that they've done or acheived that are, frankly, all over the shop. Reading it, it feels like you've tried to conglomorate General Atomics, Robco, Vaul-Tech and West-Tek into one thing. Highlights that I spotted include: *The worlds first portable computer (Canonically stated to be the Pip-Boy) *Magical cures to a dozen real-world diseases *The Pan-Immunity Virus which basically is FEV under another name *War robots *Fusion generators and fusion cells, including the generators used to run Vaults *A magic 'memory metal' which is more modern sci-fi then Fallout's "50's future" which is used to make body armour *The company spontanously cuts ties with the US millitary and yet is also working on high-profile US millitary projects *A fleet of massive doomsday satellite that are the US millitary's 'first strike' option *Power Armour *Two different previously unseen model of Plasma Weapon that are used by the US army *A huge range of food products that include a number of real-world brands and what is aparently America's favourite drink ...and that's just from a quick skim. Darthfish (talk) 05:08, November 21, 2016 (UTC) First of all the PIV is NOT the FEV in any way or form besides having the same goal: Cure All Diseases. Secondly as for the 12 Nuclear Strike sattlite built for the military all I'm going to say is B.O.M.B 1 & 2. Thirdly the Power Armor was all shipped of overseas. Fourthly The Plasma Weapons were Prototypes or used purely in combat zones which by that time were only in China or ALASKA. However some models that were in the process of trying to be upgraded still remained within a few Maine-Tek Facilities or Military Installations in Maine however they were in small numbers. As for MASMA and everything related to it. THEY DONT MAKE THE FUSION CORES AND VAULT GENRATORS THEY MAKE THE MASMA WHICH GOES IN THE AS EXPLAINED IN THE ARTICLE. and I could go on. As for the Pip-Pad that's a good point and I will change it when I get around to it. Also the cures aren't magical so no just no they took about 2 years to be developed. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 05:25, November 21, 2016 (UTC) it could just be the way you phrased it, but the section about; "The company in the beginning was graciously funded by the US Military and Government, with MAINE-TEK quickly receiving its first contract to build a defense robot for the US Army." seems contradictory and unbelievable; the government doesn't just fund companies or assign contracts (except in cases of invasion or 'humanitarian' interventions anyway), genovese would have to provide the money for the company until they fulfilled their contract to the army (unless they received an advance anyway); at the same time you mention them working on a Data Storage and Compression Unit, which would be straight drain on the company until it was finished and sold, or patented and they sold the right to manufacture to someone, or made their computer. regardless of their plans, this seems like a fairly sizable operation, in lab space alone if not in staff, which might be the reason you threw in the mention of government funding and genovese being an "industrialist and inventor" without further explaining it. i've only read the first two paragraphs so far, but i felt the need to bring that up. Not a Porpise (talk) 07:28, November 21, 2016 (UTC) "The U.S. Military then requested to receive their own samples of the PIV as they sought to weaponized it into the world's most deadly bio weapon, but the board of executives, CEO, and founder all agreed to deny this request" its really irrelevant how they felt as the army would have simply took it, as said by zax 1.2: "2076 Unforeseen side effects began surfacing in early 2076 with the PVP. Animal test subjects began showing an abnormal growth rate accompanied by increased brain activity. The U.S. government took notice of these discoveries, and in the interests of national security, moved a team on-site to secure and oversee the project, which was now dubbed the FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus) project." Not a Porpise (talk) 07:48, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Really, the whole thing reads like an effort to end-run around the content restrictions by making a magic company that's the best at everything in the world and giving it access to all this advanced tech. Two years to develop cures to a number of the world's most deadly diseases is not a "setback", We're talking about conditions that have allready consumed decades of research and billions in funding; that your company came up with cures for all of them in two years is pretty damned rediculous to my mind. Plus, as said, they're in numerous areas that are allready occupied by canon companies, especially in very specific fields; Power Armour, Robotics, high-tech weapons ands so on. And then this company also manages to save half of Maine from destruction through its magic super tech. Again, that's just me and my thoughts, but I really can't see what this company is actually meant to be doing otherwise. Darthfish (talk) 11:33, November 21, 2016 (UTC) It just seems like too many things happen in too short a span of time; look at Berriman Biomechanics, my own little dabble at a pre-war corporation. They don't immediately succeed in researching every piece of technology that they want or need to; studying, testing, research into various methods and a particularly apt lobbying section of the business mean that large scale projects took time and money to complete. I'd recommend going for small-scale things; transistor radios, rough-colour televisions, varieties of terminals, telephones and what not. Maybe go into the military aspect of this with a little less zeal; power-armour types would invariably take a lot of manpower and resources to complete, meaning plenty of time spent developing them. Sticking with things like laser pistols, laser rifles and good ol' combustion firearms would be a good bit of filler for the corporation to work on before moving onto grander things like, for example, power-armour and orbital nuclear platforms. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 12:18, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Ok after having seen some good points you guys pointed out… So based off your feedback I’ve made 2 major decisions firstly the number of Maine-Tek products will be drastically scaled back mainly in the Medical and Weaponry area and secondly I’ve decided that to explain the company’s military funding is due to the fact that Andy’s older brother Stefano Genovese who was a General in the U.S. Army and as such he used his power to direct funding to Maine-Tek where his younger brother’s company would then work on some “Secret Side Projects” for Stefano with no questions asked in exchange for the funding. One of these “Side Projects” would be S.A.M.P.L.E and the CASA Gas/Drug. As for you wondering what the hell CASA is it will be explained in a future article I will be posting here on the wiki concerning it if my Maine-Tek article does not get deleted first for the issues you guys pointed out. Also i did want to say that the Laser Auto-Cannon and the Beam Plasma Rifle will remain however they will be balanced out by the fact that ammo is very rare for them and the few that are in existence are in China, Alaska or locked up tight in the Prototype Weaponry Storage Room of Site Black Ice. As for their medical products I think the PIV for all world virus may have been a little over the top so they will have only ever thought of making PIV for the world’s top 12 deadliest virus. However their Bio-Weapons projects will remain and a few more will be added. The article is going to undergo major reconstruction so it fits guidelines and is up to snuff. Also I’m not sure if I want to cut the part where Maine-Tek and the Military break apart for a while as t would contradict what my new explanation for the military funding is. However it does add some nice change to the to the “they developed this and then that” format this article is built around. However I do very much appreciate the constructive criticism you guys gave me and changes will be made accordingly to your feedback. Also if any of you would be willing to help me with Maine-Tek I would be massive appreciative of you and I would accept the help as unfortunately me having to spend all my free time working on the Maine-Tek I can’t split my time to also direct my attention to Vault 98 and some other ideas I HAD in the works until I decided to do Maine-Tek which has consumed all of the little free time I have which cause me to not to be able to direct my attention towards other articles like Vault 98 or developing new articles. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 19:04, November 21, 2016 (UTC) You're not really fixing the problems with the article; it's still a massive company that produces swarms of technological breakthroughs in all sorts of different areas. And that's before we look at thigns that are still in there like the doomsday satellites and the Power Armour, which comes off as an attempt to end-run around restricted technologies. Again, you seem to be just making some sort of super-duper mash-up of existing Fallout companies for the sake of going 'look at the cool thing I made, it's so much better then canon' - Darthfish (talk) 04:30, November 23, 2016 (UTC) DARTHFISH I fell asleep BEFORE I could FINISH EDITING the WHOLE THING so DARTHFISH I would appreciate of you could WAIT UNTIL I FINISH to comment your opinion on the article... The.Brick.Battle (talk) 15:45, November 23, 2016 (UTC) FINAL REQUEST This is a final request for you to bring this article within the standards of this wiki, Brick. If you do not do that, this page will be deleted by this Sunday. One immediate suggestion: *Replace or remove the logo. Its Black Mesa, and it's obvious the company took inspiration from that. I could delete the page just for that but Im not as long as you change it. MongoosePirate (talk) 04:16, November 24, 2016 (UTC)